Get Rich Or Dynamite Tryin'
by Young Shakespeare
Summary: Read To Find Out.


**Note- Rated PG-13 © Doers Discretion Advised**

**South Island, Central City**

_The Night Was Still Young And Blue. Stars shun in the sky like diamonds constellating different patterns such as the big dipper, little dipper, etc. The wind blew through the borough softly, like a baby's skin. All seemed to be well. The moon was afloat in the sky, its beautiful light reflecting down upon the streets of Central City. It followed the small amount of vehicles on the road as they headed for home. The little hand on the clock of almost everyone's in town had just hit the 12; yes it was 12:00._

**South Island, Dynamite Mansion**

_All seemed to be well in all areas. The abandoned Dynamite Factory resembled an eerie ghostly house in daylight and this statement was emphasized even more when darkness arisen into the sky at 6:00 maybe 7:00 P.M. As far as anyone distinguished not a soul dwelled around that area, at least not a sane soul._

_Everyone knew that the only one imprudent enough to stay there was Bean, Bean The Dynamite. A dark-greenish duck with a yellow beak and yellow legs. He worshiped and had a strong love and passion for explosives. At his younger years he spent his time in Dynamite Mansion before it was deserted. Now he was the only creature the lurked around those parts._

_"**BOOM! BOMB! BOOM! BOMB!"**_

_These sounds echoed the isolated industrial unit endlessly. It had seemed as if Bean was performing target practice. Black smoke that bared a resemblance to relics filled the sky devastating the beautiful star-constellated sky. Tiny wooden pieces were followed the smoke scattering ubiquitously. The areas loud booming sound disrupted the peaceful city manner and moment. By now many were use to this but could not complain because no matter what they said it would not help._

_Suddenly the commotion was suspended. Nothing could be heard, not from the factory anyhow. For the first time in months no unnecessary hoo-ha was around. Suspicions heaved up. Everyone knew something was wrong, the factory was silent, not a sound was coming from the area._

_Bean had stopped because a dark figure was running toward him from the top of the factory._

_"**Who or what the heck is that?" he wondered.**_

_The figure's feet were not touching the ground. It had the body of no mortal. It drew closer with every mili-second. Bean was not use to being disturbed. He panicked greatly. Not having enough sense to run away he stood their quivering in fear. The figure drew closer, close enough for Bean to describe it. But because of the time of night it was it was inflexible to make out. The creature was a darkish blue. Yes it was Metal Sonic!_

_Or was it? The face of it had screw and bolts showing. Part of its paint was not their and its under expanse were viewable. Electric sparks buzzed on its neck like Frankenstein. Bean could of avoid this whole adventure that he was about to engulf on if he had run away but he being dense threw one of his many bombs at it and blew up the robot. It made an explosion, a mass explosion. This was no fireworks at Disney World. Bolts and such hit the sky and blew up into little insignificant metal scraps. It left a bonfire on the floor. Ashes and smoke engulfed the area, uh-oh!_

_"**Well I took that sucker out" Bean said un-phased by his settings.**_

_A detector from the robot glow red on the flamey ground._

_"**Boom!" it blow up. No traces of it could be found.**_

_"_**_Ha, well now I can get back to what I was doing, hey I wonder why I'm always wearing these gloves?" he pondered_.**

_Just then in the sky, the color changed to what it is supposed to look like black. Pitch black. But thanks to when space gets caught in earth's atmosphere the oxygen and air changes the appearance from black to blue. But this was not the case; the sky was actually pitch black. It seemed so plague had just rose up and the sky was black in that area, then the plague came down at Bean! Yet again he could have avoided this adventure but he stood their again confident holding up a bomb, he put on a utility belt filled with bombs._

_"**Time to drop the bomb" he said with a cheesy smile on his face that resembled Sonics.**_

_The plague came closer and close and as it did, Bean saw it was not a plague but a army of Metal Sonics all looking the same as the first one. Before Bean could speak or do anything they flew dead into him. Thousands of them there was one of them flew by him and picked him up._

_"**Awwwwwwwwww!" screamed Bean.**_

_The town folks looked out their window to see what was going on and when they did their eyes widened and they closed their windows went back to bed and act like nothing had happened because they were in shock!_

**Eggman Strand**

_Bean woke up some long period of time later. He was in a mass amount of dirt. He sat up puzzled and where he dwelled. He looked at a half broken beat up sign and it said_

_"**EGGMAN STRAND" with a Dr. Eggman logo on it.**_

_"**Uh-oh" Bean said, and the adventure and started.**_


End file.
